


The Transparent Type

by LdyBastet



Category: Bleach
Genre: Bathroom Sex, Blow Jobs, Disguise, Gender Play, M/M, Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-24
Updated: 2019-09-24
Packaged: 2020-10-27 12:31:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20760410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LdyBastet/pseuds/LdyBastet
Summary: Yumichika wants Ikkaku so much that he aches, but Ikkaku is more interested in girls and drinks. However, an opportunity arises and with a creative solution, Yumichika gets what he wants the most.





	The Transparent Type

**Author's Note:**

> This is an old fic that was written for the 'Gender Play' square on my card for Kink Bingo in 2010. I'd forgotten to upload it here earlier. Many thanks to vayshti for handholding and bouncing of ideas, and to misumaru for the beta. ♥
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The world and the characters of Bleach belong to Kubo Tite. I have borrowed them for an attempt at transformative works. No money is made by me. No people, either real or fictional, were hurt in the writing of this story.

The outskirts of Karakura Town were dark and silent, nothing but a cat reacting to their arrival with a hiss and a flick of a bushy tail before it turned around and left, obviously trying to keep its dignity despite its discomfort with the way the energies in that spot had just changed. Yumichika watched as it turned the corner, then threw a look at his partner.

"Hey, Ikkaku?"

"Yeah?" 

"How come it's almost always night whenever we get here?"

"Dunno. Maybe they time the senkaimon so people won't have to see you?"

"People can't see us any-- hey!" Yumichika frowned, then deliberately smoothed out his face again. "I look good. It's you they're protecting people from. They're afraid there will be a panic. They pay me extra just to compensate for having to look at you every day." He flicked his hair back and put on an air of heroic suffering.

It wasn't true, though. Yumichika didn't mind looking at Ikkaku. On the contrary; he thought Ikkaku was just about the sexiest man in two worlds, and Yumichika would have done anything to get a chance to get close to him. Closer than friends, close as lovers... Yumichika sighed. He hated that he had to act like this, hiding his feelings from his friend.

"You're just too sensitive, Yumi," Ikkaku said and grinned, apparently not taking him seriously. "All this good-looking manliness is just too distracting for you, isn't it?" Ikkaku pointed at his chest, his grin growing wider.

"In your dreams. You're not my type, you know," Yumichika retorted and managed to not cringe at the lie. It was never easy to say those words.

"So... where are we going to sleep?"

Yumichika shrugged. "It's too late to impose upon Keigo now, isn't it? They'll be asleep."

Ikkaku shot him a worried glance. "Keigo's sister still lives there, right?"

"Yes." Yumichika blinked so his plumed eyelashes fluttered. "What's wrong, not your type?"

**

"What do you say about going out somewhere tomorrow?" Ikkaku asked a few nights later.

"Going out? We're out trying to track that bastard Hollow every night _and_ day."

Ikkaku rolled his eyes. "Not that. I meant going out, like having a few drinks, or something."

"Ah." Yumichika smiled a little. "Yeah, a drink would be nice..." They hadn't had even one since they arrived and had missed their weekly bar round where Ikkaku watched girls with big tits and Yumichika tried to not notice. Knowing his friend, Yumichika was sure that Ikakku would choose a place full of girls in the real world as well. After all, it would be an opportunity to watch tits he hadn't seen before. Yumichika's thoughts halted. Tits that Ikkaku hadn't seen before? Tits and girls they were attached to that Ikkaku didn't recognise and wouldn't know who they were. Oh. But that was perfect! Yumichika smiled, very much liking the idea he just had. "Yeah, let's go out for a drink. I think we deserve one."

**

"Who are you?"

"Jinta-kun... You're scaring the customer away."

"Shut up, Ururu, we're closed. He's no customer." The red-haired boy turned to regard Yumichika with obvious suspicion. "Are you?"

Yumichika schooled his features into what he hoped was a smile and not the annoyed grimace that wanted to appear. "I think it would be better for Urahara-san to decide that."

The boy shrugged. "Whatever." He pulled the door open. "Oi! A customer... or something!" 

It took no more than a few seconds, but Yumichika was happy to see Urahara when he did appear, saving him from the continued stares of the boy. It was obvious that beauty had no effect on the mind of someone so young, or so the quiet mutterings would have him believe.

"Ah, Ayasegawa-san. Come in, come in. What can I do for you?" Urahara smiled sweetly and waved him inside with his fan. "Would you like some tea, perhaps? Ururu, please?" The girl hurried off, and Uruhara showed Yumichika into a room with a low table.

When they had finished their tea and the pleasantries were handled, Urahara looked searchingly at his guest. "Now, tell me. What is it you need?" His voice had lost its earlier smarminess, and there was a look of expectant seriousness on his face.

"I would like to rent a gigai."

Uruhara made a gesture. "I'll need time to fix one in your likeness. How soon do you need it?"

"No... I don't want one that looks like me." Yumichika swallowed. This was the part of the plan that everything hinged on. "I'm wondering if you might have a spare, female gigai lying around. One with big … with big breasts."

"A female gigai..." To his credit, Urahara only raised an eyebrow at this request, and even that Yumichika wasn't sure of, because the hat shaded most of his eyes. At least he wasn't laughing, Yumichika thought with some relief. "Yes. Yes, I think I do have one." The smile came back on his face. "It will cost you, though."

"I have the credits."

"Excellent. It's very nice doing business with you, Ayasegawa-san. When do you need it?"

"Now?" 

The smile on Urahara's face grew, and Yumichika could swear that his eyes were twinkling with mischief. "Right this way then..." He ushered Yumichika towards another door. 

"Oh, and could you keep quiet about this? I'll pay extra..." Yumichika could feel his cheeks burning.

"Certainly," Urahara replied in a terribly cheerful way that made Yumichika certain that all of his secrets and motivations were completely transparent to him. It was not a comfortable feeling, but if this worked, it was going to be worth it.

**

"Sorry, Ikkaku. I have a terrible headache, and I just don't feel like going out tonight."

"Aw, come on! You promised! You even said it was a good idea, that we deserve a drink!" The look of disappointment on Ikkaku's face made Yumichika's heart ache. He really didn't want to deceive his friend, but there really was no other way, none that he knew of anyway, and he'd been thinking about this for a long time.

"You go, okay? There's this bar I passed earlier tonight that I think you'd love. I saw several girls of your type queuing outside."

Ikkaku looked at him. "My type? What's that mean?"

"Well, you know..." Yumichika made a gesture, trying to indicate what parts of them had been well-endowed. 

"Oh... Yeah." Ikkaku grinned. "You sure you don't want to come? I guess it's not your kind of place..."

Oh, Yumichika wanted to come, but sadly, not in the way that Ikkaku was thinking of. "Yeah, I'm sure. I need my beauty sleep anyway. Can't get caught looking as brutish and unkempt as you."

Ikkaku snorted. "You don't need any beauty sleep. Okay... so... don't stay up waiting!"

"I won't," Yumichika replied, not certain if Ikkaku's remark had been an attempt to make up for what he'd said when they first arrived, or if he actually felt guilty for wanting to go to a place he knew had nothing to offer Yumichika apart from cheap booze.

**

Yumichika hurried to the club. He'd waited until he thought Ikkaku had time enough to have a drink or two, but not yet had time to already get too close to any of the girls there. The gigai he'd rented had come with a set of clothes too, which Yumichika was happy for, because there was simply not time enough to go shopping as well, even though he wasn't entirely happy with the cut of the blouse and the colour of the shoes. And the shoes... He vowed to never again think anything nasty about a woman who wasn't entirely graceful in high heels. Yumichika gritted his teeth. The toes were hurting already, and there was a strange swaying motion that he wasn't quite comfortable with when he walked. He also found it rather disconcerting that not only were the breasts bouncing and pulling in an almost painful manner with every step he took, they were also so big that he couldn't see his feet without leaning forward. How did Matsumoto manage, he wondered as he smiled at the doorman and was let inside. Her breasts were larger than the ones on this gigai, yet she ran, she fought and she killed, without any problems and she'd never (at least that Yumichika knew) complained that her boobs were in the way. Yumichika found it admirable; he did not want to switch with her.

He found Ikkaku at the bar, talking to a girl with shockingly pink hair and an equally pink dress. Yumichika made a face. It would have looked much nicer if the hair or the dress had been the only strong colour, he thought. As it was, it was too much, and she reminded him of strawberry flavoured candy floss. Maybe that was the effect she'd wanted, though. Yumichika shrugged to himself and winced as this set off another bounce on his chest.

With determined if somewhat slow steps, Yumichika walked over to the bar and slipped into the empty seat on the other side of Ikkaku. When he settled into the high chair, Ikkaku gave him an appreciative look, and Yumichika's heart skipped a beat. If only Ikkaku could look at him like that when he looked like himself. But this was no time for bitterness, Yumichika decided, and leaned close to Ikkaku. This was his only chance.

"I've never been here before. What do you recommend to drink?" Yumichika smiled.

"I've just had sake so far, but it's good... First time here myself," Ikkaku replied and smiled back, waving at the bartender to come over. "Here, try this," he said when he'd ordered, and pushed the glass towards Yumichika.

"Thanks." Yumichika took a sip, even though he felt like he really needed to down it all in one swallow to settle his nerves. The pink girl gave Yumichika a dark look and then made a show of moving two seats away to strike up conversation with another guy. Yumichika felt a small surge of satisfaction when Ikkaku didn't seem to notice. "So, what brought you to this place?"

Ikkaku tossed back his own drink and ordered another. "Needed to relax and have a drink, and someone told me this was a nice place." He held Yumichika's gaze, and a smile slowly spread over his face. "I think my friend was right."

Yumichika smiled back and fluttered his eyelashes. "Since you already have the drink, maybe I can help you relax?" he said, leaning forward. It felt strange to actually say the words to Ikkaku, but he'd done it so many times in his head that he at least knew what to say and not end up all tongue-tied. He wasn't particularly used to picking up strange men in bars, though... but Ikkaku wasn't a stranger. Yumichika had a very good idea of what usually led to Ikkaku going off with someone. He leaned forward a little more, showing as much cleavage as possible without being completely indecent. "Want to go somewhere more private?" 

Ikkaku grinned. "Absolutely." He finished his drink and stood up, holding out a hand to Yumichika. "Shall we?"

Ikkaku seemed happy to let Yumichika decide where to go, so Yumichika pulled him towards the toilets. Out of habit, he pushed the door to the men's room open, then stopped. Urinals. Not a cubicle in sight. There were two guys in there and both of them leered at them, obviously hoping for a little show. 

"Come on," Ikkaku whispered in his ear and pulled him back, out of the men's room. "Why don't we try the ladies' instead? I'm not in the mood for an audience."

Yumichika nodded and headed for the other door. The ladies' wasn't empty either, but the three women who were standing by the mirrors, chatting and laughing, just looked at them and smiled, giving Yumichika a wink when they saw him pulling Ikkaku with him. Yumichika glanced in the mirror and saw a strange face, his borrowed one, smile nervously back at them. 

He pushed Ikkaku into the cubicle furthest away from the door and locked the door behind them. Now Yumichika had Ikkaku all to himself, and he ran a finger up and down Ikkaku's chest, moving in to kiss him. When he felt Ikakku's lips against his own, he felt a small jolt of electricity pass right through him. He was actually kissing him! Yumichika sighed when they broke apart and slowly opened his eyes again. Ikkaku was looking at him a little strangely, so he smiled at him and let his hand wander down to the front of Ikakku's trousers, rubbing his cock through the fabric. It was already hard, and Yumichika couldn't help but moan.

"Do you want that?" Ikkaku asked quietly, and Yumichika nodded. Oh yes, he wanted it - he wanted it badly, but he didn't dare do anything that might give away the fact that he wasn't actually a woman, even though the gigai was probably fully functional. But a blow job was a always a blow job, and it was something that Yumichika could think back on and pretend he could have done as himself, an act he'd done many times before, just not with Ikkaku.

Yumichika held Ikkaku's gaze as he sank down onto his knees and licked his lips slowly. They were nice, full lips that he thought Ikkaku would enjoy seeing around his cock. When Ikkaku tried to open his trousers, Yumichika swatted his hand away. "That's my job."

Ikkaku grinned. "Whatever you say. I'm all yours."

Yumichika busied himself with unzipping Ikkaku. He knew that Ikkaku would never have said that if he'd known who it really was in front of him. But the bitter-sweet sting of the words disappeared as soon as Yumichika held Ikkaku's thick cock in his hand. He'd seen it before, of course, even erect. He'd seen Ikakku wank... he'd seen him come... But he'd never touched him. "It's gorgeous," Yumichika whispered as he moved in to give it a long, slow lick from the base to the tip.

"Thanks, babe." Ikkaku's hand was in Yumichika's hair and when Yumichika continued to lick, his sighs turned to low moans. "Oh fuck. That's good... so good."

Yumichika looked up at him and their gazes locked. Yumichika took the head between his lips and gave it a light suck, then slowly took more into his mouth, closing his eyes to focus on the sensation. Ikkaku tasted good, salty, earthy, musky, manly... Yumichika could never really describe the taste of cock, but he liked it a lot, and Ikkaku was especially tasty, he thought. He sped up a little, sucking harder, and Ikkaku moaned louder. Yumichika wished he'd had his own body now so he could have stroked himself at the same time... This body reacted in strange and unfamiliar ways. It was a little distracting, but he soon forgot about it when he concentrated entirely on giving Ikkaku as much pleasure as possible.

"God... you're... good. Oh yeah... just-- just like that... Fuck!" Yumichika could hear the desire in Ikkaku's voice, the need, and he wished, he wished it was for him... He could almost pretend it was, and in that moment it felt so good, feeling Ikkaku's hard cock in his mouth, the quivering muscles of Ikakku's thigh under his hand, hearing Ikkaku's breathing get faster and faster. And then Ikkaku came, warm spurts of come pumping into Yumichika's mouth, a loud groan echoing between the walls.

Yumichika swallowed quickly, not wanting to spill a drop. He knew he was going to think back on this moment so many times in the future and he tried to savour it, tried to commit every detail to memory. But he knew also that he couldn't let Ikkaku touch him back, so he'd better leave soon - give the gigai back to Urahara and then hurry back and hopefully get a quick wank before Ikkaku retu--

"Yumichika," Ikkaku whispered and stroked Yumichika's cheek gently with his fingertips.

For a moment, it was like time stood still, and a thousand thoughts raced through Yumichika's head. Had Ikakku been thinking about him, while coming? Or had he thought Yumichika should have been there? But Ikkaku knew that he didn't like girls, so why would he think that? Yumichika swallowed hard, his mouth suddenly dry, and looked up slowly.

Ikkaku smiled softly at him. "Yumi." He looked steadily into Yumichika's eyes, and Yumichika realised that Ikkaku knew it was him.

"You knew?" Yumichika didn't know if he should be relieved or scared. What if he'd destroyed everything between them?

"Yeah. Since you came into the bar." He combed his fingers through Yumichika's borrowed hair. "You can't hide your reiatsu that completely from me."

"And you still let me..?" Yumichika sighed, relieved and a little embarrassed. "Sorry. I didn't want to fool you, but..."

Ikkaku grinned. "Who's the fool now? Come here." He pulled Yumichika up and into a tight hug. "Let's return this gigai now so we can go back and do this properly, okay?"

Now it was Yumichika's turn to grin. He tossed his hair back and then pouted a little. "Okay. But later we have to talk about why you've let me work so hard to get into your pants. Renting this gigai was expensive!"

"You've always said I'm not your type, remember?" Ikkaku winked and unlocked the door. "Had to make sure you didn't mean it. But I'll split the cost with you. By the way, are you always this creative when it comes to sex?"

Yumichika looked at Ikkaku with a secretive smile. "You'll have to find out, won't you?"

"Looking forward to that." Ikkaku took Yumichika's hand and steered him through the bar out into the night and towards their room and their bed.


End file.
